Small Feminine Army
.jpg |nicknames = Girlfriends |occupation = Attacking the anti-daters |born = |status = Deceased |nationality = American |species = Human, then ghost |gender = Female |location = |height = 165cm |weight = 55kg |hair_color = Pink |eye_color = Brown }} are a group of 4 cloned characters featured in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography They were created by Coke for dating him and attacking the daters when the engineers of JackCO were building the Jetfloat. While the Jetfloat was almost filled with anti-daters, Carred, Coke and the small feminine army of daters were sneakingly going inside the Jetfloat. They surprisingly haven't been detected. Some time later, all of the anti-daters have went either in the jetfloat or in the Immunity Ships. All of the ships have activated to the portal to the sea that is nearest to the Peaceful Girl Village. The next day, Robbie found the daters on the top, so he alerted Larry and Tito, gathered together and the 3 have went into the top. All 3 of them were trying to go to the top of the Jetfloat, using an elevator, then the stairs. Before they went to the top, they at first planned on sneaking out, but since they had no decent plan on that, they decided to bust out. The trio busted out and they were fighting the daters. Robot Guardian was fighting the female daters and Tito was fighting the Coke, while Larry was fighting Carred. Robot Guardian was easily able to kill the female daters. However, Tito and Larry have failed, until Larry found a sword called the "Timesaver". He stabbed the Coke Guy with it, grabbed the Coke Guy's Confusion Rifle and Larry directly shot him in the head with it, confusing, but not killing him. He was able to harm the Coke Guy because of the Timesaver's ability. Tito Hickman has punched Carred to a near-death experience. There was a scene where the Coke Guy and the female daters have transformed into ghost-like demons, and they wanted to declare death to the trio. The next day, Larry, Robbie and Tito woke up. Larry has detected 5 demons from the window and was curious about them. Because of the fact that he saw one red demon and 4 pink demons, he thought that they were the same daters they have fought yesterday. They climbed up and decided to fight the daters. Robbie found a small weaponry box and tried to use the Semi-Auto Pistol to kill one of the 4 female demons, but he failed, and more demons formed. Tito tried using his Noscope, but he failed to do so, as even more demons have formed. They were stressed out, until Larry found an Singularity Bomb and a Holy Grenade. Larry has thrown the singularity bomb to absorb the female demons (the Coke Demon had no effect), then he has thrown a holy grenade, which completely killed all of the female demons, along with the duplicates. Description Appearance They appear to be slightly short girls with pink hair and brown eyes. They are all clones and even all of them are wearing the "I hate you" shirt. As ghosts, they basically look like a combination of a ghost and a demon, but with a pink outline and red eyes. Personality They appear to be aggressive and intentionally attractive to manipulate the anti-daters, but that failed horribly with the anti-daters that tried attacking them. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story